


【无授翻】The Banfhlath and the Priñs

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: Summary：中世纪设定！AU 在凯特尔-霍格沃茨，长期不合的格兰芬多族和斯莱特林族寻求和平。赫敏，格兰芬多的Banfhlath，要与德拉科，斯莱特林的Priñs成婚。她会被他的人民接受，还是永远会是个圈外人？Dramione.【译者：我不了解中世纪，不清楚Banfhlath和Priñs到底要怎么翻译，跟单纯的公主和王子好像还是有点区别的，后者也许是亲王一类的？只能大致意会出来是个什么东西…】
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	【无授翻】The Banfhlath and the Priñs

**Author's Note:**

> By MaryRoyale
> 
> T级
> 
> CP：Dramione
> 
> 来自微博 @德赫review 的推荐

作者写在前面的话：好啦，当说到中世纪，大多数人所认为的区间，大概是在12世纪到14世纪，那时骑士和贵族有一套固定系统，还有骑士骑马用长矛打斗和诸如此类的东西。中世纪其实是从AD476（罗马的衰亡）到AD1453（康士坦丁堡的落陷）。

这个故事设定于八世纪的凯特尔王国…除去我将它们都霍格沃茨化。

你需要知道的关于凯特尔的一些事情：

1）他们的女性在战争中与他们的男人一起战斗。

2）女王们在战争中要带领她们的人民。

3）是的，他们确实用敌人的头颅做高脚酒杯。（这其中包含一种合意的巫术，通过夺取敌人的头骨，并从中汲饮，它会充满敌人的优良品质：力量，敏捷，决心，凶悍等等。这是你对一个有价值的仇敌—某个你钦佩的人所做的事。）

4）Dal Riada（现在的苏格兰）由三个宗族组成。而Dal Hogwarts（在这个故事里）由四个宗族组成：格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇，斯莱特林，拉文克劳。每个宗族都有其图腾动物（正如你所知的那样），并称我们所称呼的学院创始人为神话中的祖先。（但说真的，这在这个小故事中并不重要。）

5） 在凯尔特人中，有一部分部落被罗马“文明化”，但还有一些依旧坚持他们的部落习俗。在这个故事中，斯莱特林代表那些更加罗马化的部落之一，而格兰芬多依旧非常凯特尔。

【警告】这是个反映了时代背景的有些嗜血的故事。同样…Dramione因为我情不自禁地想要使用粉丝圈里的‘格兰芬多公主’和‘斯莱特林王子’。但，认真的吗？中世纪！没有公主的AU总觉得怪怪的。

/////

一阵令人毛骨悚然的轻泣从庭院潸然而起，就像笼在地面，环绕着整个Caisteal Leomhann的薄雾一样。哈利转过身，看向通往训练场地的那条路。清晨的阳光在他姐妹手握的双刃上闪耀着。慢慢地，她开始挥动手中的剑，进行她的练习，直到它们以一种致命的优雅式飞快地旋转。

“快点儿，”米勒娃•麦格厉声斥责。“你今天的样子很懒散，banfhlath.”

“我几乎要同情她了。”纳威在他的位置，哈利的右手边喃喃自语。

“同意，除去明天就到我们了，而她只会对我们一样残忍。”哈利反驳。

“不，我的王，我是说米勒娃。Banfhlath赫敏就像她的女儿。失去她在战场上的能力对格兰芬多绝对是个打击。”纳威解释，他的眼睛落在公主正全心投入的致命舞蹈上。

“没办法，纳威。”哈利叹气。“和斯莱特林的不和令我们的资金大量流失，还会消耗多到格兰芬多根本无法负担的勇士的命。赫敏和斯莱特林王子的婚姻会为我们两方带来和平。”

纳威哼了一声。“把我们的banfhlath送进毒蛇的巢穴就是个错误，我的王。他们会让她陷入勾心斗角中，然后他们会雇佣杀手把她作为一个威胁移除掉。他们想要的最后一件事才是会让一位格兰芬多的儿子坐在他们的王位上。”

“也许吧。又或许这次结合可能会带来我们两个王国的一个新同盟。”哈利回答。“她很漂亮，不是吗？他们的王子怎能不情不自禁地爱上她呢？”

“她确实是的，我的王。”纳威回答。

哈利转向他，邪恶地坏笑起来，“她也同样狡猾，聪明，被惹恼的时候会很邪恶。如果他们试图把她赶走，那些可怜的混蛋根本不会知道到底是什么痛扁了他们。”

剑与剑的叮当声将他们的注意力重新拉回了训练场。赫敏站在她的对手正上方，她的一把剑正压在那女孩的脖子上。

“你投降吗？”赫敏的声音飘进他们的耳朵。

“我投降，我的公主，”金妮维拉喘息着，“我投降。”

赫敏回退一步，把她的剑从金妮维拉的喉咙上移开。

“【我们只能希望斯莱特林主要不生产杀手】，”米勒娃厉声说道，“否则我们的banfhlath这周就会死。你这周剩下的时间都和我一起训练，金妮维拉。如果你不能保护她，我不会让你作为她的随从之一一起去的。”

【原文为：One hopes that Slytherin produces less than stellar assassins.】

“明白，主人。”金妮维拉严肃地说。她向米勒娃深鞠一躬。

“20圈。”米勒娃低吼。她瞪向金妮维拉，仿佛要在她身上刺出一个洞。

“是的，主人。”金妮维拉回答。

/////

“你都调查到些什么？”国王卢修斯皱眉询问。

“人们说格兰芬多公主很好看，”西弗勒斯开口。卢修斯向他挥挥手以示继续。“她被她的人民所爱戴。把她送到我们这是极度不受欢迎的举动，但格兰芬多族都对他们的王很忠诚。”

“这倒是很吸引人，西弗勒斯，说实话，但那女孩怎么样？她是个怎样的人？”卢修斯干巴巴地问。他向他的儿子点头。“我们的王子想知道他要娶做妻子的是个怎样的女人。”

“我们的密探说她是位经过格兰芬多式良好训练的女士。她能运营一座城堡，而且在她的兄弟远征战斗、城堡被围困时就已经这样做了。她能读能写，会弹鲁特琴，会唱歌跳舞，还会说好几种不同的语言。”西弗勒斯继续。他抬头冲他的王子扮苦相。“我很抱歉，殿下。想渗入狮子的城堡不太可能。格兰芬多族对外人总存有疑虑。”

“意料之中，”德拉科王子安慰西弗勒斯。“毕竟，他们在战争期间嘛。”

“难怪他们可以在百步外就发现斯莱特林。”纳西莎王后从她的位置上，她的王旁边冷冷地观察着。

西弗勒斯叹着气。“殿下是正确的，在某方面来说。他们的要塞只由一些宗族里的成员把守，而他们就是一群嘴巴被缝上的家伙。”

“没有精神失常或者滥交的流言吧？”卢修斯国王问道。

“没有，殿下。不管怎样至少我们没有听说。”西弗勒斯补充。

“很好，赫敏公主什么时候到？”卢修斯问。

“下周，殿下。”西弗勒斯在查看过他的卷轴后回答。“婚礼将在夏至日举行。”

“很好。”纳西莎王后点头说道。她转过去庄重地看着她的儿子。“【早婚多爱。】”她提醒他。

【原文为：Early wedded and often bedded.】

一片淡淡的红晕爬上了德拉科王子的脖子。“母亲！”

“你需要后嗣，我的王子。”纳西莎王后指出这一点。

“我知道我的职责，母亲。”德拉科王子喃喃着。

/////

“坐好，我的公主，”拉文德呵斥着。她按住她尖叫着转过来瞪她的banfhlath。“我得弄好你的头发。拜托，我的公主。”

“你见过他吗，帕瓦蒂？”赫敏好奇地问。

“有的，我的公主，”帕瓦蒂回答，“他很…漂亮。”

赫敏的鼻子皱了起来。“漂亮？”

“是的，我的公主。所有的斯莱特林都穿着丝绸和天鹅绒。我在他们之中从没见过短褶裙，因为他们也都属于霍格沃茨。”帕瓦蒂解释道。

“也没有任何得体的羊毛马裤。”金妮维拉傲慢地吸吸鼻子，补充道。

“他们不骑马吗？”赫敏惊奇地问。

“我相信他们骑的，我的公主。”帕瓦蒂冲过来向她保证。“只是他们…以不同的方式。”

“像斯莱特林。”金妮维拉阴沉地嘟囔着。

赫敏冲她的侍女们翻了个白眼。“你们最终差不多都会嫁给斯莱特林的。从你加入我的随员队伍时就明白这一点。现在这也是我们的王国了。从这刻开始他们也是我们的人民。我们必须…我们必须学着像他们一样。”

金妮维拉沉重地叹息。“我知道，我的公主。只是他们太…”

“斯莱特林？”拉文德坏笑着问。

“对！”金妮维拉大叫。

/////

格兰芬多公主，赫敏，穿着一件藏红花染色的亚麻裙向他走来，她的胳膊被印在她皮肤上赭色复杂、旋转、交错着的图案所覆盖。她的头发卷成一个狂野的光轮，几乎是遵循它自己的意志一般漂浮在她头上。花和小珠的装饰令每次她转头时，阳光都在她头上闪闪发亮。她的喉咙上带着一个精美雕琢的红金金石制作的颈环。他知道，从西弗勒斯的报告中，在她的人民中，颈环是她皇家出身的象征，并且对他们来说，这也宣告了她公主的身份。她在他面前站起，自豪而高贵，直直地看着他的眼睛。

“斯莱特林的德拉科，”她慢慢说。

西弗勒斯的密探们的报告中声称她的眼睛是‘棕色的’。德拉科很想知道他们是太蠢还是太瞎。她的眼睛不是棕色的。它们就像琥珀，或是格兰芬多钟爱的那种饮品，Uisge beatha。它们像液体的火焰，融化的金子。

“格兰芬多的赫敏。”他回答。

在夏至的阳光之下，他们抓住彼此的左前臂。德拉科能感受到厚厚的赭色颜料在他指尖滑动，他知道他的手好几天都会被印上红色。他盯着他们交缠着的手臂。女祭司用一根粗粗的以斯莱特林和格兰芬多颜色制成的绳子捆住它们。

“我将你作为我的丈夫，”她清晰、明亮地说道，“你的人民就是我的人民。你的敌人就是我的敌人。你的同盟就是我的同盟。”

德拉科小心地将杯子举到她嘴边，帮助她喝下。

“我将你作为我的妻子，”他回答，提高了声音以便所有人都能听到。“我的人民就是你的人民。我的同盟就是你的同盟。我的敌人就是你的敌人。让每一个斯莱特林知道你是我的女人——从所有女人中所挑选出。让每一只手为助你而举起，每一颗心为你而敞开。”

当她把杯子举起帮他喝下时，她的手很稳。当他吻她时，她尝起来就像酒和香草和别的什么东西。当她带着他围着篝火起舞，他跟上了，而她带着他回到Ksatell和他们的婚床上，他也跟上了。

“赫敏，”他贴着她柔软的皮肤低语，“我的赫敏。”

/////

做一个斯莱特林，并不是件容易的事，但赫敏很努力。她穿着他们女性身着的丝绸与天鹅绒。她学着安静地坐着，害羞地微笑，倾听。她让他们认为她被他们的财富和文化吓倒了。她的侍女们遵循她的领导，而拉文德和帕瓦蒂甚至超越了她，成为宫廷中闪耀的珠宝。不过仍旧…还是有来自王与王后，还有他们宫廷的一定程度的保留。某些日子，德拉科的爱就足够了。

“我烦透了，”金妮维拉在她的位置上发怒着，“他们认为我们是没文化原始人。”

“我们是啊，”赫敏反击，“我能欢乐地用我的刀取出这房间里一半人的内脏呢。”

“他们不接受你，”金妮维拉几乎是用比她呼吸声还低的音量继续道，“你不会真正成为他们的一员的。”

赫敏耸耸肩。“只要他们像对王后那样向我鞠躬，我不在乎。”

“你现在这么说是因为你的王子正被你迷得神魂颠倒呢。”金妮维拉抱怨着。

“你抱怨只是因为我的王子的族人忽略了你呢。”赫敏坏笑着反驳道。

“布雷斯爵士做什么可不关我的事。”金妮维拉傲慢地说。

“我明白了，”赫敏喃喃着，坏笑依旧挂在脸上。

“走开啦！”金妮维拉低声咆哮。

/////

当一个浑身鲜血，肮脏的骑士实际上是被提到国王与王后面前时，整个宫廷都沉默了。他蹒跚着，差点跪下，但还是成功站直了。他深鞠一躬。

“尊贵的殿下，”他的声音嘶哑。“我带来了德拉科王子的一些消息。”

“王子？”王后的音量一下高了八度。

“他被俘虏了，”骑士承认，“还有布雷斯爵士和西奥多爵士。”

国王冲送信人皱起眉。“他们还活着吗？”

王后似听非听，她的心正为她的儿子担忧—她惟一的儿子—正在她心里化为泡影。她转向她正以一种神秘莫测的表情听着送信人的儿媳。

“他们想要赎金？”公主询问。

送信人转头看着她，接着又转回国王。卢修斯不耐烦地冲他挥手。

“回答我们女儿的问题。”他厉声呵斥。

纳西莎惊讶地眨眼。这是卢修斯第一次公开承认外国的公主为斯莱特林皇室家族的一员。送信人转回赫敏，而她正用一种纳西莎从未在她儿媳脸上见过的神情瞪着他。

“他们没要求赎金。”送信人承认。他吞了一口气。“是…我们认为是高尔的格里高利领主和克拉布的文森特领主。他们从没…他们不接受…”

“我，”赫敏公主生硬地说，“他们不接受我…所以他们绑架了他们的王子？”

“他们在哪？”卢修斯问道。

通过眼角的余光，纳西莎看到赫敏公主转身离开了接见室。她的侍女们紧随其后。送信人一被送去休息，房间空无一人时，纳西莎立刻也跟上了她的儿媳。

愤怒在她的脉搏奔涌。愚蠢的女孩！她怎敢那样不尊重卢修斯和她？纳西莎大步走进赫敏公主的房间，却僵住了。拉文德和帕瓦蒂正忙碌着将赫敏的头发编成某种复杂的辫子，公主身着皮革马裤和皮上衣，她的侍女金妮维拉正把什么东西扣在公主的胸前。

“你在做什么？”纳西莎一找回她的声音便开口询问。

赫敏转身瞪着她，“我要去接我的丈夫。”

纳西莎眨眨眼，接着点点头，“你需要我这里的什么东西吗？”

“一些马，”赫敏最终说。

“会备好的。”纳西莎回答。

/////

“有事要发生了。”西奥多爵士低语着，把德拉科王子和布雷斯爵士摇醒。

“你听到什么了？”德拉科问道。

“我想是的，”他回答，“看那边。”

小心翼翼地，德拉科站了起来。这很困难，因为他的双手被绑在身后，但他还是做到了。西奥多爵士和布雷斯爵士彼此相互倚靠着，挣扎着也想站起来。德拉科的手腕已经麻木，但这样移动使他的手猛然震动，他的眉毛因这种针扎般的刺痛感扭曲起来。一旦他获得自由，他就要去杀了高尔。

这三个男人凝视着，努力看清接近高尔帐篷的骑行者。在前面，是他的赫敏，打扮得就像格兰芬多的banfhlath。他能看到她的颈环，在阳光下闪光，在她骑马时安静地栖息在她的锁骨。接近帐篷时，她们放慢了脚步，赫敏的马甩甩头，用蹄子扒了扒地面。

“高尔！”她吼道，用手环住她的嘴以放大她的声音。

一小群斯莱特林骑士匆匆奔出，最后，格里高利爵士来到了最前面。他冲穿着战衣的赫敏冷笑着。接着他行了讽刺的，毫无尊重的一躬。

“我该如何为您效劳呢？”他问。

“交出我的丈夫，否则我会从你的头颅中喝干你的鲜血。”赫敏厉声道。她拉着马的缰绳，令它跺起脚。

“你真的认为我们会以为你是个威胁？”格里高利爵士嘲笑着，“你不过是个被教会如何用叉子的野蛮人。你可不是斯莱特林骑士的对手！”

赫敏漫不经心地甩了甩头发，让她的辫子搭在肩膀上。她的笑容不羁而残忍。

“你不认为，格里高利爵士？”她问。她扫视她的同伴们，德拉科认出那是她的侍女们，歪了歪头，“你们怎么看，我的女士们？”

“我觉得他的头颅不值得做成酒杯。”金妮维拉低吼。她从固定在她马鞍的箭筒里抽出一把投枪。

“所以，格里高利爵士？你会交出我的丈夫，还是我必须从你那把他抢回来？”赫敏公主发问。

“她将成为一个怎样的女王啊，”西奥多爵士惊叹着低语。德拉科王子和布雷斯爵士无声地点头，他们的眼睛牢牢地锁在赫敏身上。

“你可以试试，殿下。”格里高利爵士告诉他，再次嘲讽地鞠躬。

金妮维拉的投枪正中站在格里高利爵士身边骑士的盔甲，刺进他的胸膛。他跪下来，血从他的嘴唇滚滚冒出。拉文德和帕瓦蒂同样抽出她们的投枪，精准地扔了出去，枪无虚发。

随着给侍女们的一个眼神，赫敏轻松熟练地下马，漫不经心地将她的缰绳扔给金妮维拉。她拔出绑在背后的双剑，冲向格里高利爵士。

“你知道你妻子很善于用剑？”布雷斯爵士问。

“不，我…她没说过。”德拉科王子喃喃道。

“我敢打赌一定是因为宫廷里的人一直在抱怨她有多不淑女。”西奥多爵士提供了一个回答。

这是真的，王子假定，他的妻子并不非常淑女，但这从没像困扰宫廷一样困扰过他。双剑开始在她手里致命地旋转，她绕着格里高利爵士大步前行，脸上挂着冷冷的，残忍的笑容。他也许应该害怕或者惊恐，但德拉科却感到一大波涌动的自豪与喜爱。

不像宫廷里其他的人，他的赫敏赶来营救他，而且她显然很乐意杀掉所有试图阻拦她的人。他发现自己对把她带给他，让她变成他的公主的愚蠢世仇很是感激。

就在那时，一把剑带着风声划破空气，砍下格里高利爵士的脑袋，让它飞落在德拉科的脚边。赫敏公主已将格里高利爵士的身边从她身边踢开，但她的脸上，头发上依旧留有一大滩血迹。

“你站在格里高利爵士，还是你的王子这边？”赫敏发问。她拽过格里高利爵士的斗篷角，用它擦拭着她的剑。

每位活着的骑士都跪了下来，向德拉科低下头。他转向他的公主，抬起一道白金色的眉。她冲他咧开嘴，随后，是一个真正的笑，而非她之前的残忍的斗士笑容。

“这取决于你，我的丈夫。仁慈，还是刀剑？”她问。

德拉科皱起眉，看着之前跟随格里高利的那一小群骑士。很可能再次发生像刚刚一样的事，这很简单，但赫敏可能不再能像今天这样骑马赶来救他。他需要一份声明—确保没人会再试图篡夺他的位置，或是威胁他的家庭。德拉科并不愚蠢。他知道这是让他父亲屈服的一种策略。他转身面对他的妻子。

“把他们全部杀掉。”他告诉她。

“如我的王子所愿。”赫敏回答。

/////

“母亲说你甚至都没向父亲要求许可。”在他们洗漱，进食，并在宫廷出现过后，德拉科抗议着，“你就这么走了。”

“我不确定宫廷里是否有格里高利爵士的朋友，”赫敏回答。她停下，严肃地看着她的丈夫。“整个宫廷，包括你的父亲。”

“所以你就这么靠自己救出了我。”德拉科咕哝着。

“我带了我的侍女们。”赫敏耸耸肩说道。她冲他皱眉。“你是我的。没人能不付代价就将你把我身边抢走。”

德拉科盯着她看了一会儿，考虑着她的话。“对我来说也一样，”他承认，“把你抢走的人会懊悔终生，而这会非常非常短的。”

赫敏冲他得意地笑起来，“快上床吧丈夫，让我看看你的伤口。”

“我真的没有伤口。”德拉科抗议。

“不管怎样快上床吧。”赫敏越过肩膀看着他。

“也许你最好还是检查一下，”德拉科决定，“小心为上。”

Fin.


End file.
